The Watergod's Altar (quest)
This article is about the quest. For the location see The Watergod's Altar. Overview :"Protect a survey party investigating ruins that may offer new insights on the dragon." One of the Wyrm Hunt Quests. To obtain this quest speak with Ser Maximilian in the Noble Quarter and select the task "Aid a research team". The goal of this quest is to assist a research team investigating The Watergod's Altar. Travel there and rendezvous with the researchers therein. In order to complete the quest, the Arisen must first find the fate of one of the researchers at the Altar, and then retrieve several slates for the further study of the faith. Walkthrough Speak with Father Geffrey Speak to Father Geffrey in Gran Soren Cathedral for further details of the quest. He will suggest meeting with the survey party at the Man Swallowing Falls. The falls and altar are reached via a narrow path branching west off the Manamia Trail south of The Mountain Waycastle. The path here is controlled by Goblins. The falls are reached by following and crossing the mountain river. Once at the falls speak with Haslett. Find the Missing Brother Haslett requests you seek Brother Jean, who entered the Watergod's Altar but has not returned for some time. A short distance inward the way will be blocked by a gap with a raised drawbridge, and another route blocked by a closed magical door. At the drawbridge take the stairs to the left down and continue to a large chamber. Slay all the Saurians within, and retrieve the Watergod's Altar Lever from the inner chamber. The lowered drawbridge gives access to an open upper area with broken walkways and water below - Skeleton Mages and Saurians await the party here. The left path is the easiest route to the Offering Chamber and completion of the quest. The monk Jean's remains should be found a short way into the chamber. Report Jean's Demise to Haslett At this point the party may return to Haslett to inform him of his friend's fate. He will request the Arisen and pawns to return to the chamber and retrieve stone engravings which may be of value to the study of the Dragon. Investigate the Ruins Once Haslett is spoken to, the sub-quest Investigate the Ruins begins. Beyond the unfortunate monk's remains in the Offering Chamber is a Cyclops - if not already dispatched, kill this creature to obtain the Watergod's Altar Key. This key unlocks the magic door encountered on the right side of the path inwards before the drawbridge. WatergodAltar Slate 1.jpg|Slate No.1 - From the Dragon's Dogma wiki at IGN (www.ign.com)|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=www.ign.com WatergodAltar Slate 2.jpg|Slate No.2 -From the Dragon's Dogma wiki at IGN (www.ign.com)|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=www.ign.com WatergodAltar Slate 3.jpg|Slate No.3 -From the Dragon's Dogma wiki at IGN (www.ign.com)|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=www.ign.com WatergodAltar Slate 4.jpg|Slate No.4 -From the Dragon's Dogma wiki at IGN (www.ign.com)|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=www.ign.com WatergodAltar Slate 5.jpg|Slate No.5 -From the Dragon's Dogma wiki at IGN (www.ign.com)|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=www.ign.com Within area Sulfur Saurians and further in Skeleton Mages and Skeleton Knights have to be defeated to gain access to the pressure switch at the far end of this section of the cavern. Standing on the stone activates a mechanism which drains the lower caverns of water, allowing access to the Altar's lower area which contains further Skeletons, Phantasms and a small Cyclops. Find and retrieve the five Altar Slates (each weighs a considerable 9.5kg). Once all have been collected return with them to Brother Haslett to complete the quest. Report Your Findings After retrieving the slates for Haslett, head back to Gran Soren and speak with Ser Maximilian to complete the quest. Preparations and considerations *During the quest this cavern contains the same creatures as it would at other times - that is various Saurians and Skeletons as well as a large and a small Cyclops, some Phantasms and Giant Bats, Snakes, and Giant Rats. *Each of the five Altar Slates are heavy (9.5 kg each), so a full party with a high encumbrance carrying capacity will help complete this quest. * Wearing a Ring of Desiccation (obtained by purifying Bitterblack Gear Lv.3) will prevent lanterns from extinguishing (Arisen & Main Pawn only) in this wet dungeon. *Pawns may haphazardly fall in the water and be taken by the Brine - it is wise to avoid collecting any slates before the area is drained to avoid this. Alternatively this can be exploited to lighten the party's load by throwing a heavily encumbered pawn into the water. Quotes Haslett "Sites such as these often house engraved slates and other ancient texts. Some have held revelations of vast importance. If you see any within, pray, bring them to me. Oft times, age will slinter the slates. It is critical you retrieve every piece of the whole." "Mm, yes... As the slate is joined together, the text becomes clear. I will not rest untill its meaning is deciphered, ser. ...For the sake of Brother Jean. The Faith will see it done. In that you may believe." "You have my thanks, Arisen. I shall break the sad news of Brother Jean's sacrifice to Father Geffrey myself. It was no fault of yours, ser. You've done your duty by us well, as the Father shall hear. Pray, do not let it weight upon your heart. Go and tell Ser Maximilian of our success." Mason "There's no end of requests to seek out new knowledge of the dragon these days. I don't see how some old scrawlings will thwart a beast what can't be held by stone walls... Might be that's why... They've no recourse but to hold out hope for some old magick ward." Notes * Before handing over the 5 Altar Slates to Haslett outside the Watergod's Altar entrance, consider duplicating an extra copy of an Altar Slate (they're all identical) at the Black Cat to make completion of this quest a breeze for future playthroughs. **Alternatively the five slates can be collected but not turned in, completing other quests for progression - these slates can be used to rapidly progess during a Speed Run game. *If the option "Hear the Duke's Directive" is chosen when speaking to Ser Maximilian, the quest Come to Court will start and Ser Maximillian will retrieve the Wyrm Hunt License, terminating this or any other uncompleted Wyrm Hunt quests. *Reporting Brother Jean's demise to Haslett is optional for progression, and the party can retrieve all five slates on the first visit - however it is Haslett himself who requests retrieval of the slates, and he does not make the request until completion of the first stage. * If the area is drained without first lowering the bridge, and the area is exited and re-entered (for example to report Brother Jean's death), then on re-entering the bridge will be lowered, but still without any lever in its operating mechanism. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Wyrm Hunt Quests Category:Watergod's Altar